Crimes et Châtiments
by Klariss
Summary: Deux jours après avoir couché avec Cruz, Bosco se rend compte qu'il a été manipulé il se rend donc chez elle pour avoir des explications mais ça tourne au vinaigre
1. Default Chapter

**__**

**_CRIMES ET CHÂTIMENTS_**

**__**

**__**

**_Note :_**_ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et patati et patata, quoique heureusement ! Parce que sinon les pauvres…._

**__**

**__**

**_Spoilers :_** _Peut-être pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, c'est à dire que Bosco et Cruz ont couché ensemble_

**_Résumé :_** _Deux jours après avoir couché avec Cruz Bosco s'aperçoit qu'elle l'a manipulé. Il se rend donc chez elle pour avoir des explications, mais ça tourne au vinaigre._

**_Précision :_** _Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, je répète lol, en fait Cruz et Bosco ont couché ensemble après une dure journée… ***Comme quoi on trouve toujours un truc à faire pour se remonter le moral*** Je m'égare, donc ils étaient pris au piège dans un bâtiment en feu tout les deux avec en plus la sœur de Cruz qui les accompagnait. Le problème c'est qu'elle est morte, donc le moral de Cruz en a prit un sacré coup… Bon bref tout ça pour dire que comme y'a des allusions à cette sœur, qui en plus était toxico, faut pas vous étonner._

Bosco : Excuse moi !

Cruz : Oh c'est bon tu croyais vraiment que j'avais couché avec toi parce que j'avais des sentiments pour toi ? Arrête ton char là, t'es un beau mec bien foutu, j'vois pas ce qu'il faut de plus.

Bosco : Tu m'as manipulé !

Cruz : Oh, parce que t'as jamais couché avec une femme juste pour le plaisir ?

Bosco : Je ne parle pas de ça. Je t'ai entendu cet après-midi parlé avec ce gars, Moterson t'as vraiment été très habile avec lui aussi pour qu'il croie ton baratin _« Oh, Morty chéri, vous me rendrez un grand service… » _

Cruz : Et alors ?

Bosco : Je t'ai entendu parler avec Williams un peu plus tôt au téléphone ! Tu as couché avec moi uniquement pour avoir un alibi ? Répond moi franchement

Silence.

Bosco : Cruz !

Cruz : Oh, c'est bon ça va, je voulais juste aider un ami !

Bosco : A oui ? A faire une mise en scène macabre pour accuser un homme innocent d'un meurtre qu'il n'a pas commis ?

Cruz (plaidant) : Ecoute moi, je t'en prie. L'homme qui a été tué était trafiquant. Il a été tué par un flic respectable, d'accord ? Il était et est toujours hors de question que ce flic plonge pour avoir tué quelqu'un qui le méritait.

Bosco (choqué) : Oh alors sous prétexte que c'était un dealer, et que ton protégé de flic qui, soit dit en passant, a du te faire bon effet au pieux pour que tu veuilles le protéger comme ça est sous couvert de la loi, qu'il se croit meilleur que tout le monde, il a le droit de tuer un homme ????

Cruz : C'était un accident !

Bosco : Un accident ? T'étais sur place ?

Silence (encore une fois)

Bosco : J'en reviens pas ! T'étais sur place et t'as couvert ce… cette ordure !

Cruz : Je te jure Bosco c'était un accident !

Bosco : Et le corps ?

Cruz : Balancé à la mer !

Bosco : Balancé… quoi… ah c'est le comble !

Cruz : Je t'en prie essaye de comprendre !

Bosco : Oh mais je comprends très bien justement ! Un de tes gars a tué un mec qui plus est vous vous êtes débarrassés des preuves et toi tu couvres ce genre d'actes. Dis moi un truc pourquoi t'avais besoin de coucher avec moi alors ?

Cruz : Je… Ca n'était pas prémédité.

Bosco : Oh je vois !

Cruz : Ronnie m'a appelé à deux heures du matin, tu n'as rien entendu, tu dormais…

Bosco : Parce que c'est Ronnie ? De mieux en mieux !

Cruz : Calme toi

Bosco : Que je me calme, tu viens de m'avouer ouvertement que tu es complice d'un meurtre et tu voudrais que je me calme.

Cruz : Je dis ça pour ton bien.

Bosco : Dis-moi une chose, la meuf toxicomane, celle qui était avec nous et qui est morte dans l'entrepôt l'autre jour, c'était vraiment ta sœur ? Tu l'as tué elle aussi ?

Cruz : Tu sais très bien que non, je ne l'ai pas tué ! Et oui c'était ma sœur, et je l'aimais !

Bosco : Aimer ? Toi ? Tu n'aimes personne d'autre que toi.

Cruz sent sa colère exploser et voit Bosco se tourner et prendre le téléphone à côté de lui.

Cruz (très énervée) : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Bosco : J'appelle le commissariat

Cruz : Tu quoi ? Arrête immédiatement

Bosco : Tu ne peux pas m'annoncer une chose pareille et t'attendre à ce que je la garde pour moi.

Cruz (essayant la carte de l'amitié): Je te l'ai dit parce que j'ai confiance en toi ! 

Bosco : Au point de coucher avec moi ?

Bosco se tourne vers le téléphone et commence à composer le 911 lorsque Cruz, dans un accès de colère et de désespoir, dégaine son arme et la pointe en direction de Bosco. Ce dernier entend le cliquetis indiquant une arme chargée.

Cruz (tremblant) : Pose ça tout de suite

Bosco (se retournant) : Quoi qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, me tirer dessus ?

Cruz : S'il le faut oui

Au bout du fil, une voix familière se fait entendre.

Lieutenant : 911, Poste 55, j'écoute

Bosco : Tu ne me tireras pas dessus.

Cruz : Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Tu ne me connais pas !

Bosco : C'est vrai. J'espère seulement que tu réalises ce que tu fais.

Lieutenant (écoutant la conversation et semblant reconnaître les voix) : Bosco ?

Bosco (le téléphone toujours la main) : Baisse ton arme

Cruz : Ne m'oblige pas à faire ça

Bosco : Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Sérieusement avoir un cadavre sur la conscience ne te suffit pas, t'en veux un deuxième ?

Cruz regarde Bosco, son arme toujours pointée sur lui, mais sa détermination disparaît. Bosco la regarde, affiche un petit sourire, puis porte le téléphone à son oreille. Cruz commence à baisser son arme. Un coup de feu retenti. 

$

Le téléphone glisse de la main de Bosco et va cogner contre la table. Bosco tombe à terre. Le lieutenant, au bout du fil, sursaute. Cruz regarde Ronnie à la porte, le revolver fumant à la main.

Ronnie (s'avançant et raccrochant le téléphone) : Ben quoi ?

Lieutenant : Merde !

Cruz : Tu…tu

Ronnie : M'ouais !

Il s'avance pour l'embrasser mais celle-ci recule !

Ronnie : J'en étais sûr !

Cruz : De quoi !

Ronnie : Tu l'aimes !

Cruz : Non entièrement faux !

Ronnie : Tu parles.

Il se tourne vers Bosco, se dirige vers lui et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Du sang se forme au niveau de son thorax, ses yeux son faiblement ouverts. Il regarde Ronnie avec un regard suppliant. Sa respiration se fait de plus en plus irrégulière. Ronnie le pousse du coude et voit Bosco grimacé. Il appuie alors sur la blessure de ce dernier, qui lâche un glapissement.

Ronnie : Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ?

Cruz : Faut appeler l'hosto

Ronnie : Oh mais bien sûr appelons l'hosto, et puis pourquoi pas les flics tant que t'y es ! Non mais sérieux tu nous vois leur dire : « Oh ben on a tué un type y'a deux nuits de ça et comme Bosco était au courant ben on lui a tiré dessus pour qu'il se la ferme ! Mais tout est sous contrôle, vous en faites pas ! »

Cruz : Comment on fait ?

Ronnie : Ben, je sais qu'un cadavre peut égayer l'intérieur d'une maison mais je trouve qu'il se fond pas vraiment dans le décor de ton appart', en plus bonjour il est entrain de pisser le sang ! A moins que t'aies envie de refaire la déco…

Cruz : Ca ne nous aide pas ! En plus les voisins ont sûrement déjà dû appeler les flics avec le bruit de la détonation.

Ronnie : Aide moi à le porter jusqu'à ma bagnole. J'vais m'en charger.

Aucune réaction.

Ronnie : Cruz bouge toi !

Cruz : c'est bon ça va !

Ils lèvent Bosco et le soutiennent.

Cruz : Et si on rencontre des voisins ?

Ronnie : Il a prit sa cuite !

Cruz : Il a plein de sang partout !

Ronnie : Ketchup et Tabasco, tu connais pas ? 

***Au commissariat***

Sully : Patron ! Roger ? ... Hé, ça va ?

Lieutenant (raccrochant le téléphone) : Hein ?

Sully : Je te demandais si ça allait

Lieutenant : Oui !

Sully : Je voulais simplement savoir si je pouvais prendre quelques heures samedi prochain.

Lieutenant : Devrait pas y avoir de problèmes

Sully : Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

Lieutenant : Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Sully commence à partir lorsque Swersky l'interpelle

Lieutenant : John !

Sully (se retournant) : Oui ?

Lieutenant : Bosco a prit une heure, tu ne sais pas où il est allé.

Sully (secouant la tête négativement) : Aucune idée, pourquoi ?

Lieutenant : Pour rien ! Je vais voir ça pour tes heures

Sully : Merci

Sully part, Swersky, intrigué, compose la recherche de numéro. Il tombe sur le répondeur.

Cruz : C'est Cruz, je ne suis pas là pour le moment laissez un message si c'est vraiment TRES urgent sinon rappelez plus tard !

Lieutenant : Merde !

Il se dirige à toute vitesse vers le bureau du Capitaine, devant les yeux ahuris des officiers.

***Parking***

Ronnie ferme le coffre et se frotte les mains !

Ronnie : Remonte là-haut et fait un peu de ménage, on sait jamais.

Cruz : Tu vas faire quoi de lui ?

Ronnie : T'occupe

Il monte dans sa voiture.

Ronnie : Tiens toi tranquille surtout.

Il démarre. Cruz reste sur le parking les larmes menacent de tomber. Elle regarde ses mains couvertes de sang. Lorsqu'elle remonte chez elle, elle peut voir une marre rouge sur le parquet. Elle s'effondre, comprenant à l'instant même ce qu'elle vient de faire.

***

Ronnie arrive dans le quartier de Chinatown. Il gare sa voiture dans une rue sombre et déserte, à l'arrière de restaurants. Il ouvre le coffre, prend le corps de Bosco et le jette dans une poubelle. Il regarde ensuite autour de lui, soulagé qu'il n'y ait personne.

Bosco (faiblement) : Ronnie !

Ronnie : T'es encore vivant toi ?

Bosco : ne… fais… pas…ça

Ronnie : Et pourquoi pas ?

Il appuie à ce moment là sur la blessure de Bosco, se tordant de douleur.

Ronnie : T'en fais pas va, dans quelques minutes ce sera finit.

Sur ce, il referme la poubelle, sort un mouchoir de sa poche, s'essuie les mains, puis remonte dans sa voiture et part.

Cruz sent une présence derrière elle. Elle est toujours à genoux devant la marre de sang. Des policiers entrent dans son appartement, y compris Faith, Sully, Ty ainsi que le Sergent et le Capitaine. Doc et Carlos sont aussi là, ayant été appelés en renforts. Faith stoppe en voyant la marre de sang, elle sent la panique monter. Elle s'agenouille devant Cruz.

Faith (inquiète et en colère) : Où est Bosco ? Je sais qu'il devait venir vous voir.

Pas de réponse

Faith : Où est-il ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

Sully (lui aussi très énervé) : Alors ?

Doc : Vous n'en tirerez rien, elle est en état de choc !

Faith : Oui ben je vais la choquer moi va pas y'en avoir pour longtemps. (Silencieusement) : Où es-tu Bosco ?

Cruz : Il… il est mort.

$

Faith : Il est quoi ?

Cruz : Je… Il…

Elle éclate en sanglots. Le capitaine la saisit fermement.

Capitaine : Où est-il ? Où est Bosco ?

Cruz : Je… Il l'a emmené…

Ty : Qui ?... Où ?

Doc : On va lui donner un calmant.

Faith : Mais c'est pas le moment.

Doc : Ecoute, moi aussi j'ai peur pour Bosco, mais regarde là ! Elle ne dira rien, pas dans son état. Carlos va lui donner une faible dose d'épi pour qu'elle se repose une heure, et je pense qu'après cela  elle aura les idées plus claires.

Sully : Doc, dans une heure il sera peut-être trop tard.

Doc sent sa gorge se nouer. Il a peur pour Bosco et il n'a qu'une envie, que cette femme, qui ne lui a jamais inspiré confiance et qui plus est vient de faire du mal à son ami, lui dise où se trouve Bosco. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il donc pas encore de médicaments permettant aux gens de se remettrent en deux minutes. Tout ce qu'il souhaite est qu'elle se calme le plus vite possible et qu'elle retrouve ses esprits. Bosco est un battant, mais si le sang se trouvant par terre est bien à lui, Doc sait qu'il ne tiendra pas longtemps. La deuxième fois où Bosco s'était fait tirer dessus, c'était lui qui avait été appelé. Il avait eu tellement peur en voyant la patrouilleuse de Faith et Bosco. Lorsqu'il avait vu ce dernier allongé par terre, Faith auprès de lui, il avait senti son cœur battre comme jamais. Il n'aimait pas que ces amis se retrouvent dans de telles situations. Même si ce sont les risques du métier. Mais cette fois, Bosco est vraiment blessé. Et il ne faut pas perdre de temps.

***

Bosco ne peut plus respirer. Sa poitrine le brûle comme l'enfer, il se sent partir. Les bruits des voitures se font de plus en plus lointain il ne peut même plus crier il n'en n'a pas la force. Il ne peut même pas pleurer, il n'en n'a pas le courage. Il se sent fatiguer, ses yeux se ferment tous seuls, et pourtant il essaye de résister. Il fait noir, il a peur du noir. Il ne veut pas le rejoindre, c'est pour ça qu'il doit rester éveillé, mais aussi pour ses amis, pour sa famille, pour Faith. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Cruz puisse faire une telle chose. Il s'est trompé, ça lui est arrivé trop souvent ces derniers temps. Et c'est la première fois qu'il se rend compte qu'il est un homme, ni plus ni moins. Il sent la fraîcheur de sa chemise humectée de sang il sent de l'air passer à travers sa poitrine, et ça fait mal, très mal. Il se sent comme un noyé, il ne peut presque plus respirer, il veut inspirer mais c'est comme s'il n'avait plus d'air. Plus rien. Ses pupilles comment à dériver, il se sent perdu. C'est la première fois, réellement, qu'il est touché par une balle et dire qu'il s'était plaint de la douleur lorsque les balles avaient heurté son gilet par deux fois. La mort lui pend au nez, pour un truc si stupide ! Une heure de pose, il n'était même pas en service quel crétin ! Il n'a pas dit à Faith où il allait ! Faith sa douce et tendre Faith c'est le dernier visage qu'il verra. Ses yeux ne se concentrent plus, ils se ferment. Son cœur ralenti, il le sent. Il ne veut pas mourir, et pourtant…

***

Ronnie arrive devant chez Cruz mais voit pleins de voitures de police dehors, des détectives grouillent tout autour.

Ronnie : Merde, fait chier !

***

Doc : On va l'emmener à l'hôpital !

Swersky : Quoi ?

Faith : Cette chienne peut très bien rester ici !

Doc : Faith !

Sully : Entièrement d'accord avec elle. Doc, Bosco est Dieu sait où, certainement dans un état lamentable, et toi tu veux l'emmener à l'hosto ? 

Ty : Si tu l'emmènes là-bas, ça va nous faire perdre trop de temps. Les médecins vont vouloir la garder, lui faire des examens, la laisser se reposer…

Doc : Je dois l'emmener !

Sully : La vie d'un de tes amis a donc si peu d'importance à tes yeux ? Elle a probablement tiré sur Bosco, et toi tu veux prendre soin d'elle ?

Doc : Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

Carlos : Doc, elle peut très bien rester ici. C'est pas eux qui te feront un procès.

Doc : Très bien

Cruz (assise sur le canapé) : Ronnie.

Tout le monde se retourne vers elle.

Faith/Capitaine : Quoi ?

Cruz : C'est Ronnie qui lui a tiré dessus. Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive, mais il a tout découvert, il voulait appeler les flics, Ronnie lui a tiré dessus, il est parti avec… il…

Ty : Oh ! Doucement !

Sully : On reprend calmement !

***

Un homme s'approche de la poubelle, l'ouvre puis en sort Bosco ayant assisté à toute la scène de l'autre côté de la rue. Il met Bosco sur ses épaules, puis s'en va en trottinant.

***

Ronnie roule, perdu dans ses pensées, lorsque des voitures de flics se font voir. Il les voit arriver dans son rétro et accélère une course poursuite s'engage. Il perd le contrôle de sa voiture et s'encastre dans un magasin de piscines en plastiques, qui amortissent le choc. Il tente de sortir de la voiture mais se retrouve face à une dizaine de flics braquant leurs armes à sa tête.

Cruz est conduite vers la Pitié, tandis que les voitures de police foncent à toute vitesse à travers New York, en direction de Chinatown. Doc et Carlos suivent, ils ont laissé le soin à deux flics d'escorter la femme à l'hôpital.

L'homme allonge Bosco sur un lit, puis commence à préparer une concoction à bases de plantes.

Faith est assise à l'arrière de la patrouilleuse de 55 Charlie, repensant soudainement à toutes les choses qu'elle a partagé et qu'elle partage encore avec Bosco. Elle peut sentir au fond d'elle-même que Bosco est toujours en vie, c'est difficile à le décrire mais elle le conçoit. Peut-être est-ce à cause d'une amitié de plus de neuf ans, solide et fidèle.

Faith : Accroches-toi Bosco, je suis presque là.

$

Sully, Swersky, Ty et quelques autres flics inspectent toute la rue indiquée par Ronnie. 

Capitaine : Vous êtes sûr que c'était bien là ?

Ronnie : Oui c'était dans cette rue.

Swersky : Là !

Les officiers s'approchent, Faith craint le pire. Doc et Carlos n'osent pas aller voir.

Ty : Du sang ?

Sully : Il n'est pas là !

Faith : Pardon ?

Sully : Il n'est pas là

Ronnie : Impossible, je l'y ai mis

Faith (énervée, saisissant Ronnie par le col) : Alors où est-ce qu'il est, un ? Où est-ce qu'il est ?

Sully essaye de faire lâcher prise à Faith.

Sully : Calme toi, doucement !

Faith : Mais il est où alors ?

Swersky : A-t-il pu se déplacer tout seul, officier Marlowe ?

Ronnie : Euh…

Capitaine : Alors ?

Ronnie : Non… Il … Non ce n'est pas possible

Ty : Quelqu'un a du le déplacer !

Faith : Quelqu'un ? Davis, y'a 8.5 millions de pékins dans cette putain de ville !

Faith s'éloigne, Sully la rejoint. Il se met face à elle et voit qu'elle pleure légèrement.

Faith : Je lui avais bien dit que les femmes lui poseraient des problèmes. Nom de Dieu, Sully, où est-ce qu'il est ?

Sully (la serrant contre lui) : Chut, ça va aller, calme toi. On va le retrouver.

Faith : Oui on va le retrouver, mais dans quel état.

Sully (la regardant) : Hé, sois pas comme ça. Je sais que Bosco ne voudrait pas te voir dans un état pareil. Pas en ce moment. Si c'était toi…

Faith (lâchant un petit rire) : …Si c'était moi, il serait entrain de massacrer tous les gens de cette ville. Mais je ne suis pas comme ça. Je n'ai pas son caractère.

Sully : Mais tu es forte, plus forte que la plupart d'entre nous. Tu dois tenir le coup pour lui, tu entends ?

Faith : Ouais

***

Bosco est étendu sur un lit, inconscient. Son tee-shirt a été découpé, et sa blessure est recouverte par une espèce de pâte verte. A côté du lit se trouve l'homme qui l'a amené, c'est un petit chinois d'environ 1m55, les cheveux grisonnants et tressés en bas de la nuque, avec une petite barbichette. Il fait brûler de l'encens un peu partout dans la pièce, puis se met à genoux et commence à parler en chinois.

Bosco se retrouve dans une pièce il pivote sur lui-même pour savoir où il se trouve. Tout est blanc, il ne distingue rien. Il se rend compte à ce moment là qu'il ne ressent plus aucune douleur il se souvient de celle qui le tiraillait avant qu'il s'évanouisse. Il regarde son tee-shirt, mais plus aucune trace de sang. Il entend à ce moment là des voix provenant d'une pièce à côté il commence à se diriger vers les bruits qui se font de plus en plus violents. Au fur et à mesure qu'il progresse, tout se dessine autour de lui, il se reconnaît. Il est chez lui, sa maison où il a passé son enfance. Tout est pareil, rien n'a changé. C'est sa mère, il reconnaît les cris de sa mère, mélangés à ceux de son père. Il court vers la cuisine, il se rappelle de cette journée. Celle où il a décidé de devenir policier.

***

Ty : Vous êtes sûr ?

Dame chinoise (avec son accent) : Moi pas connaître.

Ty : Merci quand même.

Ty sort de l'épicerie et range la photo de Bosco dans sa poche. 

Carlos : Alors ?

Ty : Toujours rien !

Sully (arrivant) : C'est dingue ça, un flic disparaît et personne ne voit rien !

Swersky : On a appelé tous les hôpitaux du secteur, mais rien.

Capitaine : Je viens d'envoyer Johnson et Faraday inspecter tous les hôpitaux dans un rayon de 15 km. Y'a une équipe qui se rend chez tous les vétérinaires et trucs dans le genre.

Doc se dirige vers Faith qui est assise près de la patrouilleuse.

Doc : Hé?

Faith : Ca se trouve il est tout près.

Doc s'assoit à côté d'elle.

Doc : Ils vont le retrouver.

Faith : Il m'a dit plusieurs fois que si j'avais besoin de quoique ce soit, il était là, que si j'avais besoin d'aide il serait toujours là pour moi. Qu'il veillerait sur moi. Tu vois quand on entre à l'école de police et qu'on commence à bosser avec un équipier, on jure de veiller l'un sur l'autre, de se protéger. Bosco a toujours tenu cette promesse. Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui l'ai brisé.

Doc : Faith, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Il a eu les oreilles qui ont traîné au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Faith : Après qu'il soit revenu de voir Cruz, il a tout de suite demandé une heure au chef, j'aurais dû me douter que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Doc : Tu n'y es pour rien, crois-moi.

Faith : Et s'il est mort Doc, s'il est mort ?

Elle commence à sangloter. Doc se rapproche de Faith et lui donne une étreinte. La vérité est qu'il ne veut même pas penser que Bosco puisse être mort, ce n'est pas normal. Pas lui, pas l'un de ses amis. Pas comme ça. Il a peur. Il sent sa gorge se nouer une fois de plus. Bosco est vivant, il doit l'être.

Carlos regarde tout le monde s'agiter. Il ne peut rien faire pour les aider mis à part attendre. Attendre qu'on lui dise avoir retrouver son ami, attendre qu'on lui dise qu'il est… mort ? C'est injuste, et par-dessus tout frustrant. Depuis qu'il bosse au 55, jamais Carlos n'avait imaginé pareille situation. Surtout pas avec Bosco au centre. Ce policier a l'image d'un superman collé à lui, jamais il n'était venu à l'idée de Carlos que Bosco pouvait se faire blesser où tuer en service. Même lorsqu'il l'avait vu la deuxième fois, les contusions recouvrant son visage, la mine défaite, il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point cela était dangereux, que Bosco aurait pu se faire tuer. Mais ce soir il réalise que personne n'est invincible.

***

Bosco : Maman ?

Il court à travers les couloirs, les pièces, mais la maison n'en finit pas. Il entend les cris de sa mère de plus en plus proches, et entend le son des poings de son père venant heurter le visage de sa mère.

Bosco : Maman ? Maman, où es-tu ?

Il a l'impression de tourner en rond, que jamais cela ne finira. Il arrive enfin à la cuisine, il voit son père la bouteille à la main comme d'habitude, tituber vers Angela. Il se rappelle de ce jour là, il rentrait de l'école lorsqu'en ouvrant la porte il a vu son père sortir par derrière en rigolant, et a découvert sa mère allongée sur le sol, inconsciente, le visage en sang.

Bosco : Maman ? Sort de là !

Il essaye d'avancer mais c'est comme si ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir, il ne peut pas avancé, il est paralysé. Il voit son père frapper une première fois sa mère qui tombe sur le sol. Sa joue rosit déjà.

Bosco (implorant) : Maman !!!

Homme : C'est dur un ?

Bosco regarde à côté de lui, et découvre avec surprise un petit chinois.

Homme : Mon père aussi battait ma mère

Bosco le regarde avec étonnement

Homme : Je m'appelle Hyu !

Bosco tourne son regard de nouveau vers ses parents.

Bosco : Il va la frapper, je dois aller l'aider mais je ne peux pas.

Hyu : Tu ne peux rien faire.

Bosco : Il va l'envoyer à l'hôpital ce salaud ! 

Hyu : Tu ne peux rien faire petit, juste regarder !

Bosco : C'est de la torture.

Hyu : Ton subconscient a décidé de revivre ce moment.

Bosco : Pourquoi ?

Hyu : Peut-être pour t'aider à choisir.

Bosco : Choisir ? Choisir quoi ?

Hyu : Ton futur.

***

Ty (sortant triomphant) : Ca y'est !

Sully : Quoi ?

Doc et Faith sont entrains de parler lorsque Carlos arrive tout essoufflé.

Carlos : Ils l'ont retrouvé !

***

Cruz est emmené au commissariat et jetée en cellule. Les larmes inondent ses joues. Elle ne voulait pas ça.

Les voitures de flics s'arrêtent dans une rue sombre, devant une porte grillagée. Deux flics défoncent la porte. Chacun entre, l'arme à la main.

Cruz commence à être interrogée.

Les flics regardent partout dans la maison lorsque Sully fait signe qu'une porte mène à un sous-sol. Tout le monde descend.

Carlos et Doc attendent le signal pour pouvoir entrer. Ils sont anxieux.

Les flics défoncent la dernière porte du sous-sol et arrivent dans une chambre très joliment décorée. Ils font le tour lorsqu'ils aperçoivent Bosco et l'homme à côté de lui. Faith s'empêche de crier, Carlos et Doc entrent à toute vitesse…

$

Bosco est toujours à la porte d'entrée, il essaye de détourner les yeux mais ne peut pas. 

Hyu : C'est toujours difficile de se rendre compte d'une chose et de ne pas pouvoir l'arrêter.

Bosco : Maman, sort de là, je t'en prie !

Il voit sa mère se relever lentement lorsque son père s'approche d'elle et lui donne un coup de pied dans le visage. Elle s'écroule dans un glapissement de douleur.

Bosco : Salopard ! … Pourquoi je ne peux pas bouger.

Hyu : Tu dois seulement regarder.

Son père commence à ricaner bêtement puis assène sa bouteille de bière contre la tête d'Angela, qui reste au sol, sans bouger, le sang s'éparpillant aussi bien dans ses cheveux que par terre.

Bosco : il va se casser, ce connard va partir en la laissant là !... Pourquoi suis-je là Hyu ?

Hyu : Tu te demandes si tu aurais pu faire autrement, si tu aurais pu changer les choses, ce que serait devenu ta vie si tu étais rentré plus tôt ce jour là.

Bosco : Que faites vous ici Hyu ?

Hyu : Je ne suis là seulement que pour t'aider.

Bosco : M'aider à comprendre pourquoi ma mère a du tant souffrir ? Pourquoi je me suis retrouvé dans une galère pareille ?

Hyu : Entre autre.

Bosco : M'aider à choisir entre mourir et vivre ?

***

Sully : Mettez les mains sur la tête !

L'homme ne répond pas !

Ty : Les chinois sont sourds ?

Il passe une main devant Hyu qui ne bouge pas.

Faith se précipite aux côtés de Bosco, tandis que Swersky et le capitaine regardent l'état de l'officier avec horreur.

Faith : Bosco ?

Elle pose une main sur son torse. Il est froid. Pas de mouvements. Il ne respire pas.

Faith : Reste avec moi Bosco, tient le coup, je t'en prie, pardonne moi j'ai rompu notre promesse. Bosco je t'en prie respire.

Doc et Carlos entrent à ce moment là. Ils s'arrêtent tous deux, se regardant avec souci.

Faith : Doc il ne respire plus !

Doc se précipite à côté de Bosco, Carlos derrière lui. Ils se débarrassent de leurs trousses puis commencent à faire le massage cardiaque. Carlos ne prend pas le temps de sortir le ballon d'oxygène, il souffle directement dans la bouche de Bosco. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé faire cela un jour, être en proie à sauver la vie de l'un de ses amis. Bien sûr qu'il a déjà soigné des gens, de toute sorte, des flics même mais jamais quelqu'un de si proche mis à part Jimmy et encore son état n'était pas si grave.

Doc : allez chercher le défibrillateur, vite !

Faith : Respire Bosco, s'il te plait. Mon Dieu, Seigneur, faites le revenir.

Carlos : Respire !

Pourquoi il ne respire pas ! Bosco revient tête de mule, c'est pas le moment ! Faith a besoin de toi, on a tous besoin de toi. Tu te rappelles de cette histoire de famille, que l'on avait évoqué une fois ? Tu m'avais dit que tu serais toujours là pour qui a besoin d'aide ! Tu as dit que tu serais toujours là pour prendre soin de Faith ! Ne casse pas ça, ne brise pas cette promesse. Ne nous lâche pas, pas maintenant.

***

Bosco regarde son père partir en titubant. Il ne peut retenir ses larmes voir sa mère allongée comme cela. Sans comprendre il s'avance vers elle doucement puis s'accroupit à ses côtés, lui caressant doucement les cheveux. C'est à ce moment là qu'il voit la porte s'ouvrir et un enfant entrer doucement, un cartable sur le dos. Le petit s'arrête net en voyant le corps allongé.

Bosco : Mon dieu !

Hyu : Qui est-ce ?

Bosco : …Moi… c'est moi ! J'avais 10 ans.

Le petit Bosco s'approche doucement de sa mère, il fait face à Bosco. Il secoue doucement Angela mais pas de réponse.

Petit : Maman ! Debout ! Ce n'est pas l'heure de dormir ! 

Aucune réaction.

Petit : Maman ? T'as mal quelque part ?

Il regarde partout autour de lui, puis se dirige vers el téléphone et appelle une ambulance.

Bosco : À cette époque je n'ai pas comprit tout de suite pourquoi elle ne se réveillait pas

Hyu : Tu étais trop jeune.

Bosco : lorsque j'ai vu le sang j'étais pétrifié. 

Le petit reste debout à regarder sa maman. Il ne bouge pas

Bosco : C'est lorsque j'ai vu les éclats de la bouteille autour de maman que j'ai comprit que Papa s'était remis à boire. Il avait été sobre pendant près de deux ans mais parfois il avait tout de même des accès de violence. Et lorsqu'il avait bu, c'était encore pire. Bien sûr j'avais souvent déjà vu maman revenir avec des bleus sur le visage, mais c'est ce jour là où j'ai vraiment comprit ce qui se passait. C'est lorsqu'ils sont arrivés que j'aie comprit.

La sonnette se fait entendre, le petit va ouvrir la porte, des ambulanciers et des policiers sont là.

Ambulancier : C'est toi qui nous as appelé ?

Petit : Oui, maman est là. Il l'a frappé !

Les ambulanciers se dépêchent auprès d'Angela tandis que les policiers commencent à poser des questions.

Policier1 : Qui l'a frappé ?

Petit : Papa !

Policier2 : Ton papa t'a fait du mal à toi aussi

Petit : Non, pas physiquement. Mais il me dispute souvent.

Policier1 : Il a disputé ta maman aussi ?

Petit : Elle a souvent des bleus.

Bosco se regarde enfant, entrain de répondre aux questions et de regarder sa mère se faire soigner.

Policier1 : On va retrouver ton papa, d'accord, et on le mettra là où il ne pourra plus faire de mal à personne, ni à toi, ni à ton frère, ni à ta maman

Hyu le sort de ses pensées.

Hyu : Que tu as comprit quoi ?

Bosco : Que je serais flic, que je deviendrais policier. C'est ce jour là que j'ai prit la décision de faire quelque chose de ma vie, d'aider les gens.

Ambulanciers : On l'emmène !

***

Doc : Il respire, ça y'est ! Carlos passe moi le brancard

Tout le monde pousse un soupire de soulagement.

Carlos : On l'emmène.

Comme par un mouvement en chaîne, tous les flics se déplacent pour porter le brancard sur lequel est allongé leur ami. Ils le portent jusque dans l'ambulance puis Faith monte derrière et Carlos démarre. Le capitaine et le lieutenant donnent un signe de tête puis tout le monde monte en voiture afin de rejoindre leurs amis à la Pitié.

Faith : Hé ! Bosco ! Je sais pas si tu te rends compte que ce soir tu as fait déplacer plus de monde que cette soirée avec la strip-teaseuse chez Haggerty. 

Doc donne un petit rire étouffé par des sanglots amers. Il se souvient de cette soirée en question, tous les flics, sans exception, même le Capitaine, s'étaient rassemblés pour admirer un superbe numéro de nu. Les pompiers aussi étaient là. Doc, lui, n'était pas resté jusqu'au bout mais avait remarqué Carlos, Jimmy, Bosco et Ty au premier rang, entrain de saliver. En regardant autour de lui, il avait remarqué le bar bondé   policiers et pompiers mélangés, c'était un exploit.

Ce soir tous les flics quasiment étaient sortis, pour épargner la vie d'un des leurs. La famille s'agrandissait, mais Doc savait que la véritable famille, la leur Jimmy, Alex, Kim, Carlos, Jo, Faith, Ty, Sully, lui et Bosco était encore plus ébranlée. Ils travaillaient tous les jours cote à cote, se parlaient, allaient prendre un verre… Les relations se confortent,  lorsque quelqu'un de cette famille est menacé, tout le monde est concerné. Doc sait qu'il faudra qu'il apprenne la mauvaise nouvelle aux autres. Bien qu'ils ont du se rendre compte de l'agitation au commissariat.

Faith lui demande comment va Bosco, la vérité est qu'il ne sait pas s'il s'en sortira. Jamais Doc n'a pensé à une telle chose. Il sait que ce métier est dangereux, mais jamais il n'a imaginé que l'un de ses amis puissent être blessé surtout dans de telles conditions. En regardant le corps inanimé de Bosco, Doc se sent prit d'une crise d'angoisse. Il sent sa respiration s'accélérer, les larmes monter son ventre se nouer. Faith est en face de lui, il ne doit pas montrer sa panique, il doit rester fort devant elle, pour elle, pour Bosco. Il ne sait pas comment réagir. Il ne mourra pas ! Il ne peut pas leur faire ça !

Carlos conduit aussi vite qu'il peut, il n'ose pas regarder dans le rétro de peur de voir le corps de Bosco. Il a l'impression de vivre un cauchemar.

Faith tient toujours la main de Bosco, mais celui-ci ne réagit pas. Elle a peur, peur pour son meilleur ami elle ne l'a pas protégé. Elle se souvient lorsqu'elle l'avait trouvé allongé dans le couloir elle l'avait appelé il ne lui avait pas répondu. Elle avait supplié le type, qui se trouvait encore dans la chambre, de la laisser voir comment allait Bosco il ne voulait pas. Elle se souvient à quel point elle avait paniquée lorsqu'il ne lui avait pas répondu, et aussi le soulagement, lorsqu'elle avait finit par l'atteindre, de ne pas voir de sang. Elle avait remerciée Dieu de toutes ses forces ce jour là, car elle avait failli ! Aujourd'hui encore elle n'avait pas été là pour lui, pour son meilleur ami. 

Carlos : On y est !

L'ambulance s'arrête sur le parking, Doc et Faith descendent Bosco. Les médecins se dépêchent de l'emmener à l'intérieur. Doc et Faith suivent de près, de peur que s'ils ne sont pas là, il arrive quelque chose à leur ami. Les couloirs défilent autour d'eux sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Bosco est dirigé vers une salle de réanimation, Doc et Faith sont arrêtés par les infirmières. Ils regardent à travers la fenêtre les médecins se servir de toutes sortent de choses sur leur ami, les voix se font lointaines, les bruits distants, leurs regards sont fixés.

Les autres policiers arrivent, mais Doc et Faith ne les entendent pas, ne les remarques même pas. Chacun regarde, écoute, vit à sa façon ce qui vient de se produire. Doc ne remarque même pas que Carlos est resté dans l'ambulance. 

***

Certains flics retournent au commissariat. La cellule de Ronnie s'ouvre, des flics le prennent par le col puis l'entraîne derrière la bâtisse. Une dizaine de flics sont rassemblés, Ronnie les regarde horrifiés.

***

Bosco : Que dois-je faire Hyu ?

Hyu : A toi de décider !

Bosco : Croyez-vous que j'ai réellement réussi à faire de ma vie quelque chose de bien ?

Hyu : Ce n'est pas ce que je crois qui est important, mais ce que toi tu penses.

Bosco : J'ai peur !

Hyu : De quoi ?

Bosco : Lorsque j'ai décidé d'être flic, c'était pour débarrasser la ville des types comme mon père. Et tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est arrêter mon frère et me mettre ma mère à dos.

Hyu : Vous vous êtes réconciliés !

Bosco : Tout ce que j'ai essayé de faire jusqu'à présent n'a jamais été une réussite.

Bosco se voit maintenant à l'hôpital, entrain de suivre le brancard sur lequel sa mère est allongée. Elle est conduite en soins intensifs.

Bosco : Je dois vraiment continuer ?

Hyu : C'est ton choix.

Bosco : je n'avais pas supporté cette fois là !

Le petit Bosco regarde les médecins s'afférer autour de sa maman.

Hyu : A toi de faire ton choix. Pèse le pour et le contre, regarde ce que tu laisses derrière toi, CEUX que tu laisses derrière toi.

Le petit Bosco s'évanouie à ce moment là, tombant sur le sol de l'hôpital. Bosco se regarde tomber sur le sol.

***

Ronnie tombe sur le goudron, son visage ensanglanté. Les policiers autour de lui

***

Faith et Doc regardent toujours les médecins. Cela ne fait que deux minutes qu'ils sont arrivés mais ils ont l'impression que cela fait des heures

Un bruit aigu se fait entendre.

Infirmière : Fibrillation. Il est plat !

$


	2. ripoux

Note : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, **et** patati **et** patata, quoique heureusement ! Parce que sinon les pauvres…. 

Spoilers : Peut-être pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, c'est à dire que Bosco **et** Cruz ont couché ensemble

Résumé : Deux jours après avoir couché avec Cruz ; Bosco s'aperçoit qu'elle l'a manipulé. Il se rend donc chez elle pour avoir des explications, mais ça tourne au vinaigre. Les deux comparses, Ronnie **et** cette saleté de Cr, décident de se débarrasser du corps.

Précision : Je dis saleté en parlant de Cruz même si je ne la connais pas encore lol, mais je voulais la faire paraître plus méchante dans ce chapitre **et** puis je me suis dit que comme y'avait trop de fanfic (cf : allez lire celles américaines) qui la prenaient en grippe, **et** que cette femme n'avait pas forcément que des défauts, fallait être un peu indulgente

Le téléphone glisse de la main de Bosco **et** va cogner contre la table. Bosco tombe à terre. Le lieutenant, au bout du fil, sursaute. Cruz regarde Ronnie à la porte, le revolver fumant à la main.

Ronnie (s'avançant **et** raccrochant le téléphone) : Ben quoi ?

Lieutenant : Merde !

Cruz : Tu…tu   
Ronnie : M'ouais !

Il s'avance pour l'embrasser mais celle-ci recule !

Ronnie : J'en étais sûr !  
Cruz : De quoi !  
Ronnie : Tu l'aimes !  
Cruz : Non entièrement faux !  
Ronnie : Tu parles.

Il se tourne vers Bosco, se dirige vers lui **et** s'accroupit à ses côtés. Du sang se forme au niveau de son thorax, ses yeux son faiblement ouverts. Il regarde Ronnie avec un regard suppliant. Sa respiration se fait de plus en plus irrégulière. Ronnie le pousse du coude **et** voit Bosco grimacé. Il appuie alors sur la blessure de ce dernier, qui lâche un glapissement.

Ronnie : Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ?   
Cruz : Faut appeler l'hosto  
Ronnie : Oh mais bien sûr appelons l'hosto, **et** puis pourquoi pas les flics tant que t'y es ! Non mais sérieux tu nous vois leur dire : « Oh ben on a tué un type y'a deux nuits de ça **et** comme Bosco était au courant ben on lui a tiré dessus pour qu'il se la ferme ! Mais tout est sous contrôle, vous en faites pas ! »  
Cruz : Comment on fait ?  
Ronnie : Ben, je sais qu'un cadavre peut égayer l'intérieur d'une maison mais je trouve qu'il se fond pas vraiment dans le décor de ton appart', en plus bonjour il est entrain de pisser le sang ! A moins que t'aies envie de refaire la déco…  
Cruz : Ca ne nous aide pas ! En plus les voisins ont sûrement déjà dû appeler les flics avec le bruit de la détonation.   
Ronnie : Aide moi à le porter jusqu'à ma bagnole. J'vais m'en charger.

Aucune réaction.

Ronnie : Cruz bouge toi !  
Cruz : c'est bon ça va !

Ils lèvent Bosco **et** le soutiennent.

Cruz : **Et** si on rencontre des voisins ?  
Ronnie : Il a prit sa cuite !  
Cruz : Il a plein de sang partout !  
Ronnie : Ketchup **et** Tabasco, tu connais pas ?

Au commissariat

Sully : Patron ! Roger ? ... Hé, ça va ?  
Lieutenant (raccrochant le téléphone) : Hein ?  
Sully : Je te demandais si ça allait  
Lieutenant : Oui !  
Sully : Je voulais simplement savoir si je pouvais prendre quelques heures samedi prochain.  
Lieutenant : Devrais pas y avoir de problèmes   
Sully : Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?  
Lieutenant : Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Sully commence à partir lorsque Swersky l'interpelle

Lieutenant : John !  
Sully (se retournant) : Oui ?  
Lieutenant : Bosco a prit une heure, tu ne sais pas où il est allé.  
Sully (secouant la tête négativement) : Aucune idée, pourquoi ?  
Lieutenant : Pour rien ! Je vais voir ça pour tes heures  
Sully : Merci

Sully part, Swersky, intrigué, compose la recherche de numéro. Il tombe sur le répondeur.

Cruz : C'est Cruz, je ne suis pas là pour le moment ; laissez un message si c'est vraiment TRES urgent sinon rappelez plus tard !   
Lieutenant : Merde !

Il se dirige à toute vitesse vers le bureau du Capitaine, devant les yeux ahuris des officiers. 

Parking

Ronnie ferme le coffre **et** se frotte les mains !

Ronnie : Remonte là-haut **et** fait un peu de ménage, on sait jamais.  
Cruz : Tu vas faire quoi de lui ?  
Ronnie : T'occupe

Il monte dans sa voiture.

Ronnie : Tiens toi tranquille surtout.

Il démarre. Cruz reste sur le parking ; les larmes menacent de tomber. Elle regarde ses mains couvertes de sang. Lorsqu'elle remonte chez elle, elle peut voir une marre rouge sur le parquet. Elle s'effondre, comprenant à l'instant même ce qu'elle vient de faire.  
Ronnie arrive dans le quartier de Chinatown. Il gare sa voiture dans une rue sombre **et** déserte, à l'arrière de restaurants. Il ouvre le coffre, prend le corps de Bosco **et** le jette dans une poubelle. Il regarde ensuite autour de lui, soulagé qu'il n'y ait personne.

Bosco (faiblement) : Ronnie !  
Ronnie : T'es encore vivant toi ?  
Bosco : ne… fais… pas…ça   
Ronnie : **Et** pourquoi pas ?

Il appuie à ce moment là sur la blessure de Bosco, se tordant de douleur. 

Ronnie : T'en fais pas va, dans quelques minutes ce sera finit.

Sur ce, il referme la poubelle, sort un mouchoir de sa poche, s'essuie les mains, puis remonte dans sa voiture **et** part.

Cruz sent une présence derrière elle. Elle est toujours à genoux devant la marre de sang. Des policiers entrent dans son appartement, y compris Faith, Sully, Ty ainsi que le Sergent **et** le Capitaine. Doc **et** Carlos sont aussi là, ayant été appelés en renforts. Faith stoppe en voyant la marre de sang, elle sent la panique monter. Elle s'agenouille devant Cruz.

Faith (inquiète **et** en colère) : Où est Bosco ? Je sais qu'il devait venir vous voir.

Pas de réponse 

Faith : Où est-il ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?  
Sully (lui aussi très énervé) : Alors ?  
Doc : Vous n'en tirerez rien, elle est en état de choc !  
Faith : Oui ben je vais la choquer moi ; va pas y'en avoir pour longtemps. (Silencieusement) : Où es-tu Bosco ?  
Cruz : Il… il est mort.


	3. recherches

Faith : Il est quoi ?  
Cruz : Je… Il…

Elle éclate en sanglots. Le capitaine la saisit fermement.

Capitaine : Où est-il ? Où est Bosco ?  
Cruz : Je… Il l'a emmené…   
Ty : Qui ?... Où ?  
Doc : On va lui donner un calmant.   
Faith : Mais c'est pas le moment.  
Doc : Ecoute, moi aussi j'ai peur pour Bosco, mais regarde là ! Elle ne dira rien, pas dans son état. Carlos va lui donner une faible dose d'épi pour qu'elle se repose une heure, **et** je pense qu'après cela elle aura les idées plus claires.  
Sully : Doc, dans une heure il sera peut-être trop tard.

Doc sent sa gorge se nouer. Il a peur pour Bosco **et** il n'a qu'une envie, que cette femme, qui ne lui a jamais inspiré confiance **et** qui plus est vient de faire du mal à son ami, lui dise où se trouve Bosco. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il donc pas encore de médicaments permettant aux gens de se remettrent en deux minutes. Tout ce qu'il souhaite est qu'elle se calme le plus vite possible **et** qu'elle retrouve ses esprits. Bosco est un battant, mais si le sang se trouvant par terre est bien à lui, Doc sait qu'il ne tiendra pas longtemps. La deuxième fois où Bosco s'était fait tirer dessus, c'était lui qui avait été appelé. Il avait eu tellement peur en voyant la patrouilleuse de Faith **et** Bosco. Lorsqu'il avait vu ce dernier allongé par terre, Faith auprès de lui, il avait senti son cœur battre comme jamais. Il n'aimait pas que ces amis se retrouvent dans de telles situations. Même si ce sont les risques du métier. Mais cette fois, Bosco est vraiment blessé. **Et** il ne faut pas perdre de temps. 

Bosco ne peut plus respirer. Sa poitrine le brûle comme l'enfer, il se sent partir. Les bruits des voitures se font de plus en plus lointain ; il ne peut même plus crier ; il n'en n'a pas la force. Il ne peut même pas pleurer, il n'en n'a pas le courage. Il se sent fatiguer, ses yeux se ferment tous seuls, **et** pourtant il essaye de résister. Il fait noir, il a peur du noir. Il ne veut pas le rejoindre, c'est pour ça qu'il doit rester éveillé, mais aussi pour ses amis, pour sa famille, pour Faith. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Cruz puisse faire une telle chose. Il s'est trompé, ça lui est arrivé trop souvent ces derniers temps. **Et** c'est la première fois qu'il se rend compte qu'il est un homme, ni plus ni moins. Il sent la fraîcheur de sa chemise humectée de sang ; il sent de l'air passer à travers sa poitrine, **et** ça fait mal, très mal. Il se sent comme un noyé, il ne peut presque plus respirer, il veut inspirer mais c'est comme s'il n'avait plus d'air. Plus rien. Ses pupilles comment à dériver, il se sent perdu. C'est la première fois, réellement, qu'il est touché par une balle ; **et** dire qu'il s'était plaint de la douleur lorsque les balles avaient heurté son gilet par deux fois. La mort lui pend au nez, pour un truc si stupide ! Une heure de pose, il n'était même pas en service ; quel crétin ! Il n'a pas dit à Faith où il allait ! Faith ; sa douce **et** tendre Faith ; c'est le dernier visage qu'il verra. Ses yeux ne se concentrent plus, ils se ferment. Son cœur ralenti, il le sent. Il ne veut pas mourir, **et** pourtant… 

Ronnie arrive devant chez Cruz mais voit pleins de voitures de police dehors, des détectives grouillent tout autour.

Ronnie : Merde, fait chier !

Doc : On va l'emmener à l'hôpital !  
Swersky : Quoi ?   
Faith : Cette chienne peut très bien rester ici !  
Doc : Faith !  
Sully : Entièrement d'accord avec elle. Doc, Bosco est Dieu sait où, certainement dans un état lamentable, **et** toi tu veux l'emmener à l'hosto ?   
Ty : Si tu l'emmènes là-bas, ça va nous faire perdre trop de temps. Les médecins vont vouloir la garder, lui faire des examens, la laisser se reposer…  
Doc : Je dois l'emmener !  
Sully : La vie d'un de tes amis a donc si peu d'importance à tes yeux ? Elle a probablement tiré sur Bosco, **et** toi tu veux prendre soin d'elle ?  
Doc : Je n'ai jamais dit ça !  
Carlos : Doc, elle peut très bien rester ici. C'est pas eux qui te feront un procès.  
Doc : Très bien

Cruz (assise sur le canapé) : Ronnie.

Tout le monde se retourne vers elle. 

Faith/Capitaine : Quoi ?  
Cruz : C'est Ronnie qui lui a tiré dessus. Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive, mais il a tout découvert, il voulait appeler les flics, Ronnie lui a tiré dessus, il est parti avec… il…  
Ty : Oh ! Doucement !  
Sully : On reprend calmement !  
Un homme s'approche de la poubelle, l'ouvre puis en sort Bosco ; ayant assisté à toute la scène de l'autre côté de la rue. Il met Bosco sur ses épaules, puis s'en va en trottinant.

Ronnie roule, perdu dans ses pensées, lorsque des voitures de flics se font voir. Il les voit arriver dans son rétro **et** accélère ; une course poursuite s'engage. Il perd le contrôle de sa voiture **et** s'encastre dans un magasin de piscines en plastiques, qui amortissent le choc. Il tente de sortir de la voiture mais se retrouve face à une dizaine de flics braquant leurs armes à sa tête.

Cruz est conduite vers la Pitié, tandis que les voitures de police foncent à toute vitesse à travers New York, en direction de Chinatown. Doc **et** Carlos suivent, ils ont laissé le soin à deux flics d'escorter la femme à l'hôpital.

L'homme allonge Bosco sur un lit, puis commence à préparer une concoction à bases de plantes.

Faith est assise à l'arrière de la patrouilleuse de 55 Charlie, repensant soudainement à toutes les choses qu'elle a partagé **et** qu'elle partage encore avec Bosco. Elle peut sentir au fond d'elle-même que Bosco est toujours en vie, c'est difficile à le décrire mais elle le conçoit. Peut-être est-ce à cause d'une amitié de plus de neuf ans, solide **et** fidèle. 

Faith : Accroches-toi Bosco, je suis presque là.

TBC…


	4. retrouvé

Sully, Swersky, Ty **et** quelques autres flics inspectent toute la rue indiquée par Ronnie.

Capitaine : Vous êtes sûr que c'était bien là ?  
Ronnie : Oui c'était dans cette rue.

Swersky : Là !

Les officiers s'approchent, Faith craint le pire. Doc **et** Carlos n'osent pas aller voir.

Ty : Du sang ?  
Sully : Il n'est pas là !  
Faith : Pardon ?  
Sully : Il n'est pas là  
Ronnie : Impossible, je l'y ai mis  
Faith (énervée, saisissant Ronnie par le col) : Alors où est-ce qu'il est, un ? Où est-ce qu'il est ?

Sully essaye de faire lâcher prise à Faith.

Sully : Calme toi, doucement !  
Faith : Mais il est où alors ?  
Swersky : A-t-il pu se déplacer tout seul, officier Marlowe ?  
Ronnie : Euh…  
Capitaine : Alors ?  
Ronnie : Non… Il … Non ce n'est pas possible  
Ty : Quelqu'un a du le déplacer !   
Faith : Quelqu'un ? Davis, y'a 8.5 millions de pékins dans cette putain de ville !

Faith s'éloigne, Sully la rejoint. Il se met face à elle **et** voit qu'elle pleure légèrement.

Faith : Je lui avais bien dit que les femmes lui poseraient des problèmes. Nom de Dieu, Sully, où est-ce qu'il est ?  
Sully (la serrant contre lui) : Chut, ça va aller, calme toi. On va le retrouver.   
Faith : Oui on va le retrouver, mais dans quel état.   
Sully (la regardant) : Hé, sois pas comme ça. Je sais que Bosco ne voudrait pas te voir dans un état pareil. Pas en ce moment. Si c'était toi…  
Faith (lâchant un petit rire) : …Si c'était moi, il serait entrain de massacrer tous les gens de cette ville. Mais je ne suis pas comme ça. Je n'ai pas son caractère.  
Sully : Mais tu es forte, plus forte que la plupart d'entre nous. Tu dois tenir le coup pour lui, tu entends ?  
Faith : Ouais

Bosco est étendu sur un lit, inconscient. Son tee-shirt a été découpé, **et** sa blessure est recouverte par une espèce de pâte verte. A côté du lit se trouve l'homme qui l'a amené, c'est un petit chinois d'environ 1m55, les cheveux grisonnants **et** tressés en bas de la nuque, avec une petite barbichette. Il fait brûler de l'encens un peu partout dans la pièce, puis se met à genoux **et** commence à parler en chinois.

Bosco se retrouve dans une pièce ; il pivote sur lui-même pour savoir où il se trouve. Tout est blanc, il ne distingue rien. Il se rend compte à ce moment là qu'il ne ressent plus aucune douleur ; il se souvient de celle qui le tiraillait avant qu'il s'évanouisse. Il regarde son tee-shirt, mais plus aucune trace de sang. Il entend à ce moment là des voix provenant d'une pièce à côté ; il commence à se diriger vers les bruits qui se font de plus en plus violents. Au fur **et** à mesure qu'il progresse, tout se dessine autour de lui, il se reconnaît. Il est chez lui, sa maison où il a passé son enfance. Tout est pareil, rien n'a changé. C'est sa mère, il reconnaît les cris de sa mère, mélangés à ceux de son père. Il court vers la cuisine, il se rappelle de cette journée. Celle où il a décidé de devenir policier.

Ty : Vous êtes sûr ?  
Dame chinoise (avec son accent) : Moi pas connaître.  
Ty : Merci quand même.

Ty sort de l'épicerie **et** range la photo de Bosco dans sa poche.

Carlos : Alors ?  
Ty : Toujours rien !  
Sully (arrivant) : C'est dingue ça, un flic disparaît **et** personne ne voit rien !  
Swersky : On a appelé tous les hôpitaux du secteur, mais rien.   
Capitaine : Je viens d'envoyer Johnson **et** Faraday inspecter tous les hôpitaux dans un rayon de 15 km. Y'a une équipe qui se rend chez tous les vétérinaires **et** trucs dans le genre.

Doc se dirige vers Faith qui est assise près de la patrouilleuse.

Doc : Hé?  
Faith : Ca se trouve il est tout près.

Doc s'assoit à côté d'elle.

Doc : Ils vont le retrouver.   
Faith : Il m'a dit plusieurs fois que si j'avais besoin de quoique ce soit, il était là, que si j'avais besoin d'aide il serait toujours là pour moi. Qu'il veillerait sur moi. Tu vois quand on entre à l'école de police **et** qu'on commence à bosser avec un équipier, on jure de veiller l'un sur l'autre, de se protéger. Bosco a toujours tenu cette promesse. Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui l'ai brisé.  
Doc : Faith, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Il a eu les oreilles qui ont traîné au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.  
Faith : Après qu'il soit revenu de voir Cruz, il a tout de suite demandé une heure au chef, j'aurais dû me douter que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Doc : Tu n'y es pour rien, crois-moi.  
Faith : **Et** s'il est mort Doc, s'il est mort ?

Elle commence à sangloter. Doc se rapproche de Faith **et** lui donne une étreinte. La vérité est qu'il ne veut même pas penser que Bosco puisse être mort, ce n'est pas normal. Pas lui, pas l'un de ses amis. Pas comme ça. Il a peur. Il sent sa gorge se nouer une fois de plus. Bosco est vivant, il doit l'être.

Carlos regarde tout le monde s'agiter. Il ne peut rien faire pour les aider mis à part attendre. Attendre qu'on lui dise avoir retrouver son ami, attendre qu'on lui dise qu'il est… mort ? C'est injuste, **et** par-dessus tout frustrant. Depuis qu'il bosse au 55, jamais Carlos n'avait imaginé pareille situation. Surtout pas avec Bosco au centre. Ce policier a l'image d'un superman collé à lui, jamais il n'était venu à l'idée de Carlos que Bosco pouvait se faire blesser où tuer en service. Même lorsqu'il l'avait vu la deuxième fois, les contusions recouvrant son visage, la mine défaite, il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point cela était dangereux, que Bosco aurait pu se faire tuer. Mais ce soir il réalise que personne n'est invincible.

Bosco : Maman ? 

Il court à travers les couloirs, les pièces, mais la maison n'en finit pas. Il entend les cris de sa mère de plus en plus proches, **et** entend le son des poings de son père venant heurter le visage de sa mère.

Bosco : Maman ? Maman, où es-tu ?

Il a l'impression de tourner en rond, que jamais cela ne finira. Il arrive enfin à la cuisine, il voit son père ; la bouteille à la main comme d'habitude, tituber vers Angela. Il se rappelle de ce jour là, il rentrait de l'école lorsqu'en ouvrant la porte il a vu son père sortir par derrière en rigolant, **et** a découvert sa mère allongée sur le sol, inconsciente, le visage en sang.

Bosco : Maman ? Sort de là !

Il essaye d'avancer mais c'est comme si ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir, il ne peut pas avancé, il est paralysé. Il voit son père frapper une première fois sa mère qui tombe sur le sol. Sa joue rosit déjà. 

Bosco (implorant) : Maman !  
Homme : C'est dur un ? 

Bosco regarde à côté de lui, **et** découvre avec surprise un petit chinois.

Homme : Mon père aussi battait ma mère

Bosco le regarde avec étonnement

Homme : Je m'appelle Hyu !

Bosco tourne son regard de nouveau vers ses parents.

Bosco : Il va la frapper, je dois aller l'aider mais je ne peux pas.  
Hyu : Tu ne peux rien faire.  
Bosco : Il va l'envoyer à l'hôpital ce salaud !  
Hyu : Tu ne peux rien faire petit, juste regarder !   
Bosco : C'est de la torture.  
Hyu : Ton subconscient a décidé de revivre ce moment.  
Bosco : Pourquoi ?   
Hyu : Peut-être pour t'aider à choisir.  
Bosco : Choisir ? Choisir quoi ?  
Hyu : Ton futur.

Ty (sortant triomphant) : Ca y'est !  
Sully : Quoi ?

Doc **et** Faith sont entrains de parler lorsque Carlos arrive tout essoufflé. 

Carlos : Ils l'ont retrouvé !

Cruz est emmené au commissariat **et** jetée en cellule. Les larmes inondent ses joues. Elle ne voulait pas ça.

Les voitures de flics s'arrêtent dans une rue sombre, devant une porte grillagée. Deux flics défoncent la porte. Chacun entre, l'arme à la main.

Cruz commence à être interrogée.

Les flics regardent partout dans la maison lorsque Sully fait signe qu'une porte mène à un sous-sol. Tout le monde descend.

Carlos **et** Doc attendent le signal pour pouvoir entrer. Ils sont anxieux.

Les flics défoncent la dernière porte du sous-sol **et** arrivent dans une chambre très joliment décorée. Ils font le tour lorsqu'ils aperçoivent Bosco **et** l'homme à côté de lui. Faith s'empêche de crier, Carlos **et** Doc entrent à toute vitesse…


	5. De drôles de rencontres

Bosco est toujours à la porte d'entrée, il essaye de détourner les yeux mais ne peut pas.

Hyu : C'est toujours difficile de se rendre compte d'une chose **et** de ne pas pouvoir l'arrêter.  
Bosco : Maman, sort de là, je t'en prie !

Il voit sa mère se relever lentement lorsque son père s'approche d'elle **et** lui donne un coup de pied dans le visage. Elle s'écroule dans un glapissement de douleur.

Bosco : Salopard ! … Pourquoi je ne peux pas bouger.  
Hyu : Tu dois seulement regarder.

Son père commence à ricaner bêtement puis assène sa bouteille de bière contre la tête d'Angela, qui reste au sol, sans bouger, le sang s'éparpillant aussi bien dans ses cheveux que par terre.

Bosco : il va se casser, ce connard va partir en la laissant là !... Pourquoi suis-je là Hyu ?  
Hyu : Tu te demandes si tu aurais pu faire autrement, si tu aurais pu changer les choses, ce que serait devenu ta vie si tu étais rentré plus tôt ce jour là.  
Bosco : Que faites vous ici Hyu ?  
Hyu : Je ne suis là seulement que pour t'aider.  
Bosco : M'aider à comprendre pourquoi ma mère a du tant souffrir ? Pourquoi je me suis retrouvé dans une galère pareille ?  
Hyu : Entre autre.  
Bosco : M'aider à choisir entre mourir **et** vivre ?

Sully : Mettez les mains sur la tête !

L'homme ne répond pas !

Ty : Les chinois sont sourds ?

Il passe une main devant Hyu qui ne bouge pas.

Faith se précipite aux côtés de Bosco, tandis que Swersky **et** le capitaine regardent l'état de l'officier avec horreur.

Faith : Bosco ?

Elle pose une main sur son torse. Il est froid. Pas de mouvements. Il ne respire pas.

Faith : Reste avec moi Bosco, tient le coup, je t'en prie, pardonne moi j'ai rompu notre promesse. Bosco je t'en prie respire.

Doc **et** Carlos entrent à ce moment là. Ils s'arrêtent tous deux, se regardant avec souci.

Faith : Doc il ne respire plus !

Doc se précipite à côté de Bosco, Carlos derrière lui. Ils se débarrassent de leurs trousses puis commencent à faire le massage cardiaque. Carlos ne prend pas le temps de sortir le ballon d'oxygène, il souffle directement dans la bouche de Bosco. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé faire cela un jour, être en proie à sauver la vie de l'un de ses amis. Bien sûr qu'il a déjà soigné des gens, de toute sorte, des flics même ; mais jamais quelqu'un de si proche mis à part Jimmy ; **et** encore son état n'était pas si grave.

Doc : allez chercher le défibrillateur, vite !  
Faith : Respire Bosco, s'il te plait. Mon Dieu, Seigneur, faites le revenir.   
Carlos : Respire !

Pourquoi il ne respire pas ! Bosco revient tête de mule, c'est pas le moment ! Faith a besoin de toi, on a tous besoin de toi. Tu te rappelles de cette histoire de famille, que l'on avait évoqué une fois ? Tu m'avais dit que tu serais toujours là pour qui a besoin d'aide ! Tu as dit que tu serais toujours là pour prendre soin de Faith ! Ne casse pas ça, ne brise pas cette promesse. Ne nous lâche pas, pas maintenant. 

Bosco regarde son père partir en titubant. Il ne peut retenir ses larmes ; voir sa mère allongée comme cela. Sans comprendre il s'avance vers elle doucement ; puis s'accroupit à ses côtés, lui caressant doucement les cheveux. C'est à ce moment là qu'il voit la porte s'ouvrir **et** un enfant entrer doucement, un cartable sur le dos. Le petit s'arrête net en voyant le corps allongé.

Bosco : Mon dieu !   
Hyu : Qui est-ce ?  
Bosco : …Moi… c'est moi ! J'avais 10 ans.

Le petit Bosco s'approche doucement de sa mère, il fait face à Bosco. Il secoue doucement Angela mais pas de réponse.

Petit : Maman ! Debout ! Ce n'est pas l'heure de dormir !

Aucune réaction.

Petit : Maman ? T'as mal quelque part ?

Il regarde partout autour de lui, puis se dirige vers el téléphone **et** appelle une ambulance.

Bosco : À cette époque je n'ai pas comprit tout de suite pourquoi elle ne se réveillait pas  
Hyu : Tu étais trop jeune.  
Bosco : lorsque j'ai vu le sang j'étais pétrifié.

Le petit reste debout à regarder sa maman. Il ne bouge pas

Bosco : C'est lorsque j'ai vu les éclats de la bouteille autour de maman que j'ai comprit que Papa s'était remis à boire. Il avait été sobre pendant près de deux ans ; mais parfois il avait tout de même des accès de violence. **Et** lorsqu'il avait bu, c'était encore pire. Bien sûr j'avais souvent déjà vu maman revenir avec des bleus sur le visage, mais c'est ce jour là où j'ai vraiment comprit ce qui se passait. C'est lorsqu'ils sont arrivés que j'aie comprit.

La sonnette se fait entendre, le petit va ouvrir la porte, des ambulanciers **et** des policiers sont là.

Ambulancier : C'est toi qui nous as appelé ?  
Petit : Oui, maman est là. Il l'a frappé !

Les ambulanciers se dépêchent auprès d'Angela tandis que les policiers commencent à poser des questions.

Policier1 : Qui l'a frappé ?  
Petit : Papa !  
Policier2 : Ton papa t'a fait du mal à toi aussi  
Petit : Non, pas physiquement. Mais il me dispute souvent.  
Policier1 : Il a disputé ta maman aussi ?  
Petit : Elle a souvent des bleus. 

Bosco se regarde enfant, entrain de répondre aux questions **et** de regarder sa mère se faire soigner. 

Policier1 : On va retrouver ton papa, d'accord, **et** on le mettra là où il ne pourra plus faire de mal à personne, ni à toi, ni à ton frère, ni à ta maman

Hyu le sort de ses pensées.

Hyu : Que tu as comprit quoi ?  
Bosco : Que je serais flic, que je deviendrais policier. C'est ce jour là que j'ai prit la décision de faire quelque chose de ma vie, d'aider les gens. 

Ambulanciers : On l'emmène !

Doc : Il respire, ça y'est ! Carlos passe moi le brancard

Tout le monde pousse un soupire de soulagement.

Carlos : On l'emmène.

Comme par un mouvement en chaîne, tous les flics se déplacent pour porter le brancard sur lequel est allongé leur ami. Ils le portent jusque dans l'ambulance ; puis Faith monte derrière **et** Carlos démarre. Le capitaine **et** le lieutenant donnent un signe de tête ; puis tout le monde monte en voiture afin de rejoindre leurs amis à la Pitié.

Faith : Hé ! Bosco ! Je sais pas si tu te rends compte que ce soir tu as fait déplacer plus de monde que cette soirée avec la strip-teaseuse chez Haggerty. 

Doc donne un petit rire étouffé par des sanglots amers. Il se souvient de cette soirée en question, tous les flics, sans exception, même le Capitaine, s'étaient rassemblés pour admirer un superbe numéro de nu. Les pompiers aussi étaient là. Doc, lui, n'était pas resté jusqu'au bout mais avait remarqué Carlos, Jimmy, Bosco **et** Ty au premier rang, entrain de saliver. En regardant autour de lui, il avait remarqué le bar bondé ; policiers **et** pompiers mélangés, c'était un exploit.  
Ce soir tous les flics quasiment étaient sortis, pour épargner la vie d'un des leurs. La famille s'agrandissait, mais Doc savait que la véritable famille, la leur ; Jimmy, Alex, Kim, Carlos, Jo, Faith, Ty, Sully, lui **et** Bosco était encore plus ébranlée. Ils travaillaient tous les jours cote à cote, se parlaient, allaient prendre un verre… Les relations se confortent, lorsque quelqu'un de cette famille est menacé, tout le monde est concerné. Doc sait qu'il faudra qu'il apprenne la mauvaise nouvelle aux autres. Bien qu'ils ont du se rendre compte de l'agitation au commissariat.

Faith lui demande comment va Bosco, la vérité est qu'il ne sait pas s'il s'en sortira. Jamais Doc n'a pensé à une telle chose. Il sait que ce métier est dangereux, mais jamais il n'a imaginé que l'un de ses amis puissent être blessé ; surtout dans de telles conditions. En regardant le corps inanimé de Bosco, Doc se sent prit d'une crise d'angoisse. Il sent sa respiration s'accélérer, les larmes monter ; son ventre se nouer. Faith est en face de lui, il ne doit pas montrer sa panique, il doit rester fort devant elle, pour elle, pour Bosco. Il ne sait pas comment réagir. Il ne mourra pas ! Il ne peut pas leur faire ça !

Carlos conduit aussi vite qu'il peut, il n'ose pas regarder dans le rétro de peur de voir le corps de Bosco. Il a l'impression de vivre un cauchemar.  
Faith tient toujours la main de Bosco, mais celui-ci ne réagit pas. Elle a peur, peur pour son meilleur ami ; elle ne l'a pas protégé. Elle se souvient lorsqu'elle l'avait trouvé allongé dans le couloir ; elle l'avait appelé ; il ne lui avait pas répondu. Elle avait supplié le type, qui se trouvait encore dans la chambre, de la laisser voir comment allait Bosco ; il ne voulait pas. Elle se souvient à quel point elle avait paniquée lorsqu'il ne lui avait pas répondu, **et** aussi le soulagement, lorsqu'elle avait finit par l'atteindre, de ne pas voir de sang. Elle avait remerciée Dieu de toutes ses forces ce jour là, car elle avait failli ! Aujourd'hui encore elle n'avait pas été là pour lui, pour son meilleur ami.

Carlos : On y est !

L'ambulance s'arrête sur le parking, Doc **et** Faith descendent Bosco. Les médecins se dépêchent de l'emmener à l'intérieur. Doc **et** Faith suivent de près, de peur que s'ils ne sont pas là, il arrive quelque chose à leur ami. Les couloirs défilent autour d'eux sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Bosco est dirigé vers une salle de réanimation, Doc **et** Faith sont arrêtés par les infirmières. Ils regardent à travers la fenêtre les médecins se servir de toutes sortent de choses sur leur ami, les voix se font lointaines, les bruits distants, leurs regards sont fixés.  
Les autres policiers arrivent, mais Doc **et** Faith ne les entendent pas, ne les remarques même pas. Chacun regarde, écoute, vit à sa façon ce qui vient de se produire. Doc ne remarque même pas que Carlos est resté dans l'ambulance.

Certains flics retournent au commissariat. La cellule de Ronnie s'ouvre, des flics le prennent par le col puis l'entraîne derrière la bâtisse. Une dizaine de flics sont rassemblés, Ronnie les regarde horrifiés.

Bosco : Que dois-je faire Hyu ?   
Hyu : A toi de décider !  
Bosco : Croyez-vous que j'ai réellement réussi à faire de ma vie quelque chose de bien ?  
Hyu : Ce n'est pas ce que je crois qui est important, mais ce que toi tu penses.  
Bosco : J'ai peur !  
Hyu : De quoi ?  
Bosco : Lorsque j'ai décidé d'être flic, c'était pour débarrasser la ville des types comme mon père. **Et** tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est arrêter mon frère **et** me mettre ma mère à dos.  
Hyu : Vous vous êtes réconciliés !  
Bosco : Tout ce que j'ai essayé de faire jusqu'à présent n'a jamais été une réussite. 

Bosco se voit maintenant à l'hôpital, entrain de suivre le brancard sur lequel sa mère est allongée. Elle est conduite en soins intensifs.

Bosco : Je dois vraiment continuer ?  
Hyu : C'est ton choix.  
Bosco : je n'avais pas supporté cette fois là !

Le petit Bosco regarde les médecins s'afférer autour de sa maman.

Hyu : A toi de faire ton choix. Pèse le pour **et** le contre, regarde ce que tu laisses derrière toi, CEUX que tu laisses derrière toi.

Le petit Bosco s'évanouie à ce moment là, tombant sur le sol de l'hôpital. Bosco se regarde tomber sur le sol.

Ronnie tombe sur le goudron, son visage ensanglanté. Les policiers autour de lui  
Faith **et** Doc regardent toujours les médecins. Cela ne fait que deux minutes qu'ils sont arrivés mais ils ont l'impression que cela fait des heures  
Un bruit aigu se fait entendre.

Infirmière : Fibrillation. Il est plat !


	6. un choix difficile

Infirmière : On le perd  
Docteur : Chargez à 300

Le corps de Bosco se déplace avant de retomber sur le brancard. Rien, toujours rien. Faith sent son cœur se serrer à chaque électrochoc que son partenaire subit ; sa poitrine se soulève en même temps que celle de son ami. Mais elle n'a plus cet étrange sentiment, cette sensation de savoir Bosco toujours parmi eux ; plus rien ne le retient ; plus rien ne les lie.

Les larmes coulent sur les joues de Doc, il ne peut pas les retenir, il n'essaye pas de les retenir. Son boulot est de sauver des vies, **et** il le fait au mieux tous les jours que Dieu fait, mais aujourd'hui un de ses amis a eu besoin de lui, **et** il n'est sans doute pas arrivé à temps. Il regarde le corps inerte de Bosco se soulever puis retomber ; minute après minute. Il a peur, il est effrayé ; effrayé que son ami parte, qu'il ne soit plus jamais parmi eux, à rigoler comme à son habitude. Sa gorge est en feu à force de retenir ses sanglots **et** ses cris. Il appuie sa tête contre la vitre **et** ferme les yeux.

Carlos est toujours à côté de l'ambulance, assis par terre. Il n'a quasiment jamais pleuré ; **et** aujourd'hui encore il essaye tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes. Il ne peut pas rentrer à l'intérieur, pas pour voir ça ! Il ne sait pas ce qui se passe mais a un mauvais pressentiment. Son ventre n'a jamais été aussi noué avant, même lors de ses partiels. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il ressent, si c'est de la peur, de la colère… peut-être les deux à la fois ! Comment un policier a-t-il pu être trahi par deux des siens ? Pourquoi Bosco ? Une envie de révolte émerge à Carlos, il a envie de se défouler, d'évacuer cette colère, ce désespoir qui s'empare de lui. Il a apprit à être fort ; sa jeunesse n'a pas été très joyeuse, **et** il a mûrit bien plus vite que les enfants de son âge ; il a apprit à se débrouiller par lui-même, à avoir confiance en lui, à devenir un homme. Mais aujourd'hui les sentiments qu'il a pour Bosco ont consumé cette carapace ; ils l'ont percé ; l'ont creusé au plus profond jusqu'à atteindre son cœur, ce cœur que Carlos s'était acharné à durcir **et** à protéger. Cette carapace a été détruite, a fondu, **et** Carlos part en même temps qu'elle. Il se lève, son ami à besoin de lui. Il faut qu'il y aille.

Bosco est assis dans une chambre d'hôpital, à côté du lit sur lequel il a été mis lorsqu'il s'est évanoui. Hyu se tient debout à côté de lui, regardant le bandage entourant la tête du petit Bosco. 

Bosco : Ca a été ma première blessure de guerre !  
Hyu : Il faut un commencement à tout  
Bosco (lâchant un petit rire): C'est peut-être là que mon cerveau a commencé à se fêler !... (Redevenant sérieux) : J'ai l'impression que ma vie n'a été faite que d'échecs. Je n'ai pas su protéger ma mère ; alors que j'aurai du ! **Et** Faith, la seule personne qui se soucie réellement de moi, je l'ai laissé partir. A la place j'ai choisit une mégère, qui a laissé son amant me tirer dessus. Pourquoi je prends toujours la mauvaise décision, Hyu ?  
Hyu : Tu prends la voie qui te paraît le mieux.  
Bosco : Mais tout ce que je fais je le fais mal, **et** je blesse ceux qui tiennent à moi. Même si je revenais, comment Faith pourrait-elle un jour m'adresser de nouveau la parole, sérieusement ? Je lui ai menti ; par deux fois, je l'ai regardé dans les yeux **et** je lui ai menti. Je me mets toujours les gens à dos.  
Hyu : La décision t'appartient, à toi **et** à toi seul.  
Bosco : Aidez-moi  
Hyu : Je dois y aller.  
Bosco : Où ça, où, Hyu, dites-moi  
Hyu : Retiens ça, petit, beaucoup de gens tiennent à toi !

Hyu sort de la chambre, Bosco le suit mais se retrouve seul au milieu du grand couloir. Personne, pas de médecins, pas d'infirmières, pas de Hyu ! Bosco retourne s'asseoir **et** met sa tête entre ses mains. Il sent tout à coup une main sur son épaule **et** une voix familière à côté de lui 

Bobby : Ce genre de décision n'est jamais facile   
Bosco (relevant la tête) : Bobby ?  
Bobby : Jusqu'au dernier moment j'ai hésité.  
Bosco : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
Bobby : Je suis là pour toi  
Bosco : Je suis mort alors ?  
Bobby : Pas encore, mais presse toi.   
Bosco : Je veux repartir mais quelque chose m'en empêche   
Bobby : Tes sentiments  
Bosco : Pardon ?  
Bobby : Tes sentiments, ce sont eux qui t'empêchent de choisir.  
Bosco : Mais je veux repartir.  
Bobby : Si tu en étais si sûr tu ne serais déjà plus là.  
Bosco : Je n'ai pas envie de mourir  
Bobby : Personne ne le souhaite  
Bosco : Alors quoi ?  
Bobby : Cherche la raison dans ton cœur. 

Commissariat

Policier1 : Le chinois se réveille !  
Policier2 : Il était temps

Dans sa cellule, Hyu ouvre les yeux puis se redresse d'un bon **et** se retrouve face à deux policiers, prêts à l'interroger. Ils commencent, Hyu les regarde puis une larme s'échappe de son œil. Les flics échangent un regard interrogateur.

Hyu : Je suis désolé.

Dans une autre salle, Cruz est en pleures, devant trois inspecteurs aux regards incendiaires.

Cruz : Je ne voulais pas… Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça je vous le jure.  
Inspecteur1 : Ca ne t'a pas empêché de le laisser emporter le corps de Bosco !

Cruz regarde par la fenêtre **et** voit cinq policiers revenir, un regard de haine sur leur visage, les mains ensanglantées. Elle tourne alors la tête vers les inspecteurs devant elle **et** les interroge du regard ! 

Inspecteur2 : T'inquiète pas ma jolie, on n'a pas l'habitude de frapper les femmes  
Inspecteur3 : Quoique dans ton cas, on risque de faire une exception

Infirmière : Toujours rien  
Médecin : Merde ! On recommence

Les visages devant la vitre ne sont pas fiers, certains cachent leur peine, d'autres montrent leur dégoût ; le Lieutenant **et** le Capitaine regarde avec désespoir le corps de leur ami se soulever puis retomber, sans rien. Le Lieutenant s'écarte doucement de la foule **et** se met à l'écart. Faith regarde le lit, ce lit qu'elle voit désormais vide. Un corps, seulement un corps ; plus rien d'autre. Plus jamais. Le sang ne cesse de s'écouler de son partenaire comme les larmes tombent sur les joues de Faith. Qu'a-t-il fait pour mériter cela ? C'est un flic, un bon flic, sa passion l'a tué, où s'il n'est pas encore mort, il ne va pas tarder. Elle a peur, son âme est là, mais son esprit est avec son partenaire, son meilleur ami, son Bosco, avec la moitié de sa vie.  
Carlos arrive **et** se dirige lentement vers la foule de policiers se trouvant là depuis maintenant 10 minutes. Mais ses jambes refusent de lui obéir, il se trouve paralyser ; il ne peut pas avancer **et** aller regarder à la fenêtre. Il entend les ordres du médecin **et** les cris des infirmières ; il voit le Lieutenant pleurer ; les visages défaits ; Doc abattu… Jamais de sa vie entière, pareil sentiment n'était venu à lui. Jamais les larmes n'avaient coulé aussi librement, aujourd'hui était un jour particulier.  
Doc continuait à appuyer sa tête à la fenêtre. Il voyait le tube sortant de la bouche de Bosco ; une bouche désormais si pâle. Les yeux de son ami étaient toujours clos, pas un tic, pas un sourcillement. Malgré tout, Bosco avait l'air serein, paisible ; comme un petit enfant dans un sommeil paisible. Peut-être était-ce à quoi la mort aspirait. Doc sentit une sensation bizarre se former ; il se précipita alors vers la sortie ; passant devant Carlos, sans réaction. Une fine pluie recouvrait la ville, un air frais se dégageait. Doc déglutit avec peine. Il a du mal à reprendre son souffle. Lorsqu'il relève la tête, la nuit fait place ; la ville est éclairée de mille feux ; la pluie fine ressemble à du cristal à travers les lumières. Doc sait combien Bosco aime ce paysage. C'est peut-être un signe.

Bosco : J'ai brisé ma promesse. J'ai dit à Faith que je serais toujours là pour elle, pour la protéger.  
Bobby : **Et** tu seras toujours à ses côtés.  
Bosco : Je serais toujours capable de la protéger ?  
Bobby : Où qu'elle soit, tu seras avec elle.  
Bosco : C'est ma vie, c'est mon cœur ; c'est elle qui vient toujours à mon aide, toujours elle qui m'aide. Elle a construit ma vie !  
Bobby : Part avant que tu ne puisses plus faire marche arrière.  
Bosco : Tu es sûr ?  
Bobby : Tu l'aimes ?  
Bosco : Enormément. Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme ça de toute ma vie. Je mourrais pour elle si elle me le demandait. Chaque jour de ma vie elle a été présente, c'est toujours elle qui m'a conseillé ; avant elle je n'avais pas de vie. Je n'étais pas vivant. Elle m'a donné l'envie de continuer. Je ne veux pas lui dire au revoir  
Bobby : Tu ne lui diras jamais adieu !  
Bosco : tu en es sûr ?   
Bobby (posant une main sur le cœur de Bosco) : Toujours ! 

Bosco se lève **et** regarde le petit Bosco. Il lui dépose un baiser sur le front puis se tourne vers la porte ouverte de la chambre

Bosco : Merci Hyu.

Il se tourne ensuite vers Bobby

Bosco : J'ai peur.

Le médecin **et** les infirmières arrêtent **et** repose le défibrillateur.

Médecin (enlevant ses gants) : C'est finit

Les infirmières regardent le corps de Bosco avec tristesse. Le médecin sort de la pièce. 

I can't imagine, any greater fear  
Than waking up without you here  
And though the sun, will still shine on  
My whole world, would all be gone  
But not for long

Tout le monde le regarde sans rien dire. Chacun baisse la tête

If I had to run, if I had to crawl  
If I had to swim a hundred rivers   
Just to climb a thousand walls  
Always know that I will find a way  
To get to where you are  
There's no place that far

La pluie continue de couler. Carlos rejoint Doc dehors, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Doc se laisse mouiller par la pluie fine, celle que préfère son ami. Lorsqu'il voit Carlos arriver, les joues luisantes, il se laisse tomber à terre. Les lumières jouent avec les ombres de la nuit, Carlos se met à côté de Doc **et** tous les deux pleurent en silence. 

It wouldn't matter why we're apart  
Lonely minds, or two stubborn hearts  
Nothing short of God above  
Could turn me away from your love  
I need you that much

Le corps de Ronnie est jeté dans une poubelle. Les policiers la referment puis s'éloignent en silence. Cruz retourne dans sa cellule. Elle pleure.

If I had to run, if I had to crawl   
If I had to swim a hundred rivers  
Just to climb a thousand walls  
Always know that I will find a way  
To get to where you are  
There's no place that far

Bosco regarde une dernière fois Faith, il est à côté d'elle mais elle ne le voit pas. Elle pleure. Il lui frôle visage. 

Bosco: Ne pleure pas! Je serais toujours là!... (à Bobby) J'ai prit la bonne décision?  
Bobby: Elle ne t'oubliera pas, mais tu aurais fini par lui faire du mal.  
Bosco: Son mariage? Elle m'aime?  
Bobby: Elle n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer, Bosco!  
Bosco: Je veillerais sur toi, Faith! Je serais là pour toi! Pour toujours.  
Bobby: Bosco!  
Bosco (embrassant Faith sur le front): Je dois y aller. Je t'aime!

Il se redresse, va vers Bobby, se retourne vers Faith, puis Bobby le prend par le bras **et** ils s'en vont.

Baby there's no place that far.

Note de fin : J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous a plu **et** d'ailleurs que toute l'histoire vous a plu. J'ai ajouté Bobby à cette histoire pour les mélancoliques, en plus je trouvais que c'était le seul personnage à pouvoir intervenir dans ces conditions J'attends vos commentaires


End file.
